Terrence Howard
Terrence Howard portrayed James Rhodes in Iron Man. Significant roles *Jackie Jackson in The Jacksons: An American Dream (1992) *Chester Harris in Tall Hopes (1993) *Greg Sparks in Sparks (1996-1998) *K.C. in The Players Club (1998) *Cassius Clay in King of the World (2000) *Ralph Abernathy in Boycott (2001) *Lt. Lincoln A. Scott in Hart's War (2002) *Lucius Mosley in Street Time (2003) *Cameron Thayer in Crash (2004) *Gossie McGee in Ray (2004) *Djay in Hustle & Flow (2005) *Lt. Green in Four Brothers (2005) *Darrius Allen in Animal (2005) *Bama in Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005) *Det. Mercer in The Brave One (2007) *Richard Jeffries in August Rush (2007) *Dr. Jack Harper in Awake (2007) *Harvey Boarden in Fighting (2009) *James in The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Nelson Mandela in Winnie (2011) *Pope in Cardboard Boxer (2016) *Mr Christmas in Gully (2019) Quotes *"Getting the chance to work with Robert Downey Jr. attracted me to the role more than anything else. I first saw him in ''Weird Science and thought he was hilarious, and then when he did Chaplin' I realized he was a genius." *"''I'm pretty sure we're gonna go there. The response to even that one little statement, the roar in the audience... I didn't know that War Machine was so beloved or anticipated until sitting in an audience and hearing that." *"There was a lot more of me before. In the film that we shot, there was a whole lot of me, and then I got a call from Jon, I guess, mid-February, late January. He was like, "How you doing?" I was like, "Cool." He said, "Yeah, so, we're working on the film." I was like, "Yeah, how's it coming out?" He said, "It's great. It's great. It's great. But we had to make some cuts. Everybody took a hit, but Rhodey took a big hit. Rhodey took a real big hit." I was like, "How big of a hit? If I was 6 feet tall at the beginning, how tall am I now?" He said, "You're about an action figure size. You'll fit right on the shelf."" *"It's similar to what happens with my character in this movie [''Dead Man Down]: He had lost a lot. Thought he was maintaining and holding his ground. All the things he was building his future on was not going to sustain him. Unfortunately he went after and tried to seek his own revenge. I had a decision to make. I could have sought revenge against Marvel and all. But I learned something in life. You know? That everything is controlled by this wave particle theory. Often times when we are moving up in this wave field we are looking up. But the moment that we are reaching the descent we are still looking up. Guess what: we are falling. But if you turn and orient yourself in the direction that you are going in, you will gain momentum and a great deal of inertia so you reflect off the valley and you miss the next two or three downward falls. I love the fact that Iron Man put me on a world stage and tested my strength of character. Because I chose not to fight back, not to deal with the allegations, but to continue forward and do what I had to do. I had to start all over: went from making $6 million a movie, back to $60 thousand a movie. But as long as you don't give up you are able... I'll make $20 million soon. Because I have learned the lessons of yesterday." *"''It was about $4.5 million for the first film. The second time, Marvel said ‘We think the movie will be successful with or without you. So, instead of the $8 million that we said we were gonna pay you, we’re going to let you come back for a million dollars.’ We did a three-picture deal already, so it wasn’t even negotiated. But I was like ‘nah, we’re good’! I didn’t know it wasn’t a mutually binding contract; it was only beneficial for them and they could bring me back or not. Overall they made a great deal. Don and Robert get along well. Initially, they wanted Don for that role, but my agent pushed me in. I never had beef with Don or Marvel about it." *"Well, it turns out...and this is gonna get me in a lot of trouble. It turns out that the person that I helped become Iron Man, when it was time to re-up for the second one took the money that was supposed to go to me and pushed me out. We did a three picture deal. You did the deal ahead of time. A certain amount for the first one. For the second a certain amount. For the third…they came to me for the second one and said, 'We will pay you 1/8th of what we contractually had for you, because we think the second one will be successful with or without you.' And I called my friend who I helped get the first job and he didn't call me back for three months." Trivia *Negotiations for Terrence Howard's return as James Rhodes fell through and the character went on to be portrayed by Don Cheadle in later Marvel Cinematic Universe films. Links *Imdb *3D Timeline of Terrance Howard at Kronomy Category:Iron Man cast